The present disclosure herein relates to a reversible electrochemical mirror.
Reversible electrochemical mirrors using reversible electrodeposition techniques are devices that can be reversibly transformed between mirror and transparent states through a method in which metals, such as silver (Ag) or bismuth (Bi) and the like, are electrodeposited on or removed from a transparent electrode through electrochemical methods. Due to having the innate property of mirror/transparent state transformation, reversible mirrors based on reversible electrodeposition techniques are expected to be utilized in various ways, for instance, as smart windows or as design devices in electronic products and the like.
Such reversible electrochemical mirrors based on reversible electrodeposition techniques are typically configured to have an electrolyte positioned between two substrates including electrodes. The reversible electrochemical mirror may become either a mirror or transparent as metal ions dissolved in the electrolyte are either electrodeposited or re-dissolved depending on whether or not voltage is applied to the electrodes.
In typical reversible electrochemical mirrors, voltage must be continuously applied to maintain the mirror state, and thus there are limitations in that power consumption is significant and increasing the surface of the mirrors is difficult.